ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
IFF Burn
Burn is the monthly show held by InRing Forum Federation May 2008 *Black Flash defeated Killer Boy **Flash pinned Killer Boy after a Roll-Up. *Rupert defeated Kevin London **Rupert forced London to submit with a Fish Lock. **This was a qualifying match for the Elimination Chamber. *Vasilica Toader defeated Sergio Vora **Toader pinned Vora after a Whisky Driver. **This was a qualifying match for the Elimination Chamber. *Tsubasa Ozora defeated Johnny Christenesen **Ozora forced Christenesen to submit with a Sharpshooter. **This was a qualifying match for the Elimination Chamber. *Scott "The Boss" Sullivan defeated Vlad Andreas **Sullivan pinned Andreas after a Choke Toss. **This was a qualifying match for the Elimination Chamber. *"The Pirate" Jack Eagle defeated Fallen Sexy Angel **Eagle pinned Sexy Angel after a Black Pearl. **This was a qualifying match for the Elimination Chamber. *El Guerrero defeated Johnny "Fair Play" **Guerrero pinned Johnny after a Tequila Sunrise. **This was a qualifying match for the Elimination Chamber. June 2008 *Black Flash defeated Daniel Rock **Flash pinned Rock after a Flash Clash. *Sergio Vora defeated Kyoto **Vora pinned Kyoto to win the match. *Rupert Boneham defeated Fallen SexY Angel **Boneham pinned SexY Angel after a Diving Headbutt. *Johnny "Fair Play" defeated Gogu Costache **"Fair Play" defeated Costache after a Chit-Chat. *Johnny Christensen vs. Kevin London **None of the participants shown on the match. *Vasilica Toader defeated Scott Sullivan to become the first IFF Heavyweight Champion **Toader forced Sullivan to submit to the Cattle Mutilation. July 2008 *Kilmster defeated Sasuke Uchiha **Kilmster pinned Uchiha aster a Scorpion Reincarnation. *Kyoto defeated El Guerrero **Kyoto pinned Guerrero adter a Zan-Zen. *Scott Sullivan defeated Black Flash, Harry Beavers and Sergio Vora in a Fatal 4 Way **Sullivan pinned Vora to become the #1 contender for the IFF Heavyweight Championship. *Vasilica Toader & Magic Soldier defeated Army Scorpions (Gogu Costache & Vlad Andreas) **Soldier pinned Costache to win the match. August 2008 This month the show didn`t take place. September 2008 *Uchiha Sasuke fought Kyoto to a no contest **The match ended after a double DQ. *Kevin London vs. Magic Soldier **None of the participants shown on the match. *Black Flash & Rupert Boneham defeated Johnny Christensen & Chaos **Flash pinned Christensen after a Flash Clash. **Flash win the chance to chose the stipulation of Trauma match. October 2008 *KOTR Qualification Match: John Storm fought Kyoto to a no contest **Storm and Kyoto was both counted out outside the ring. *KOTR Qualification Match: The Latin Snake defeated Chaos **Latin Snake pinned Chaos after a Fear Factor. *KOTR Qualification Match: Vasilica Toader defeated Vampiro **Toader pinned Vampiro after a Whysky Driver. *KOTR Qualification Match: Lordi fought El Guerrero to a no contest **Lordi and Guerrero was both counted out outside the ring. *Johnny Christensen fought Black Flash, Rupert Boneham and Uchiha Sasuke to a no contest to retain the IFF Heavyweight Championship. **Christensen fought Flash to a no contest after Rupert and Sasuke was both counted out outside the ring. November 2008 *Lordi defeated Vampiro **Lordi pinned Vampiro after a Double underhook facebuster. *Gogu Stan vs. Gregory House **None of the participants shown on the match. *John Storm (w/ Black Flash defeated Uchiha Sasuke **Storm pinned Sasuke after a knee in head. *The Latin Snake defeated Alex Hardy **Latin Snake win via pinfall. *Rupert Boneham v. El Guerrero **El Guerrero wins the match. *The Breed (Johnny Christensen & Chaos) defeated Toader's Kingdom (King Toader & Boris) **Christensen pinned Toader after a Superstardom. *Black Flash (w/ John Storm fought Kyoto (w/ Uchiha Sasuke) to a no contest to retain the IFF Heavyweight Championship **The match was over when both wrestler was counted out outside the ring. December 20008